


Beyond me

by akikazumi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Beyond me<br/>Anime: Uta no Prince Sama<br/>Characters: Kurusu Shou X OC<br/>Genre: Angst<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own them! </p><p>They always say that time can really prove that if two people are meant to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond me

**Author's Note:**

> My love for shou suddenly surface, and yes this fanfiction got born.

He wore a long sleeve top and folded them up, with long black pants and his favourite hat. Of course, not missing out the sunglasses. He stood under the tree as he waited patiently. He looked at his watch and tapped impatiently against his thigh.  _What’s keeping her? Did i remember the wrong place or the wrong timing?_  
  
Suddenly, a voice called and he turned. “Shou!”   
  
That familiar voice made his heart skipped as he turned around and saw that petite figure running towards him. How he wished that time would stop right now. The girl run towards him and apologised for arriving late as she had some urgent matters to see to.   
  
How can Shou not forgive her? She is indeed the girl that Shou have love since the very start. He can still remember the first time he saw her was at a cafe. She was reading her book quietly, while sipping onto her favourite peppermint coffee.   
  
He went back the next day and she was still there. Every day without fail, Shou would see her at the cafe. Finally, on the last day of Shou’s filming, he decided to approach her. That was when he starts to know about her name, her occupation and everything else.   
  
They always say that time can really prove that if two people are meant to be together. It was really true, after one month, Shou popped the question and she agreed. The courage and the confidence that Shou took one month to build up came pouring out on the day of his confession. The feelings and the thoughts that he kept inside him were finally brought across to her. She blushed slightly as Shou gently pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head against his shoulders and he once again wished that time would stop at that moment, and he swear he would never let her go.   
  
There is limited time and days that Shou and her could enjoy. It was never enough for both of them. Shou is an artiste from STARISH and she is fully aware of her boyfriend’s occupation. She can never let anyone know the fact that she has a boyfriend, nor can she let anyone know that she is together with Kurusu Shou, one of the member from STARISH.   
  
They always wished that time would just stop for both of them, but it seems that their wish was never heard. To make things worse, Shou didn’t realise that there were reporters following him and his date with her was caught on the camera and published in the magazines.   
  
Reporters started to chase after him for questions on the girl , and they started questioning him with tons of questions that Shou have no idea how to response. During those three months, Shou did not have a chance to meet up with her and explain that it wasn’t her fault.   
  
After three months, Shou tried means and ways to get to her, but it all fly to her voicemail. He even sneaked out of practice just to find her at home, but yet nobody answers the door. It was only on the fourth month did he got news about her from her neighbour.   
  
The neighbour mentioned that during those three months, reporters stayed outside of her house day and night and pestered her with a lot of questions that she have no answer for. She didn’t have any relative, neither friend to protect her. The only one was her neighbour, but because her neighbour works in the day, the only time she chased the reporters away was when she arrived back in the evening.   
  
After three months of pestering, the reporters finally stopped coming. The next thing the neighbour know, she saw her holding a luggage and leaving her house, and stating that she would never come back again.   
  
“What about the Kurusu Shou, are you not going to tell him anything?” her neighbour asked.   
  
The girl pressed the lift, before turning back, with tears streaming down from her eyes. “Shou is good the way he is. We are from different world, I can never fit into his, and neither can he fit into mine,”   
  
Upon hearing, Shou crumbled down. He blamed himself for getting her involved in his job and his world. It was a mistake that he approached her right from the start.   
  
He stared at her door and imagined the suffering that she went through those three months. She hugged her knees and hid in one of the corner of her house as she cried desperately. The world was dark and everything around her doesn’t seem to respond to her cries. She trembled in fear, like a flock of black birds streaming towards her and engulfing around her as she tried her best to look for one stream of light.   
  
But that light never appeared.   
  
Shou lost the motivation to work after he lost her. The world has shattered right in front of his face, and singing no longer matters to him. He looked high and low for her news but it was like she disappears from the surface of Earth, and never going to appear in front of him again.   
  
“Snap out of it, Kurusu Shou! No matter how down you are, she will never appear in front of you again!” his senior snapped him out of him. “Shouldn’t you be concentrating on STARISH right now? That’s your everything! If you give up just like that, you are letting the other entire STARISH member down! Snap it out!”   
  
Shou stared blankly at his senior. “Ai-senpai...”  he murmured. It was their love that bypasses him. That was what Shou decided to think of.   
  
 _‘Like ice melts into rain, sometimes love turns into pain,’_  
  
Shou turned all his pain into motivation to move forward. His efforts drive STARISH to work even harder. After three years of efforts, STARISH became the top group of Japan entertainment industry.   
  
 _There are wings on everyone’s back  
You’re the one who taught me that! I believe, believe, believe!  
Though I may not have  
That super power… That’s right,  
I feel like I can fly!  
  
Just thinking of you…gives me strength_  
  
Shou released a single and he wrote the lyrics. In the song was the feelings he bottled up for her for all these years and he wrote it down. The strength of singing this song was given by her and he reckons that he would probably never forget her for the rest of his life.   
  
“Thank you everyone for coming to my event! I am really very happy to release my single with all of you!” After Shou have finished, the emcee have went on announcing of the autograph session.  
  
Shou treasured his fans a lot, and for that he is really thankful that all his fan existed. He made it a habit to speak to his fans while he signed for them as well, hoping that even if the interaction was mild, he could one by one try to remember them.   
  
“Thank you for coming down, may I know your name?” Shou asked.   
  
“Shouko,” the girl whispered very softly, as she pulled down her hat, which prevented Shou to look into her eyes. “I see, you have my name in your name,” Shou giggled.   
  
“Here you go, Shouko,”   
  
Shouko took over the single as she stood there, not moving an inch. Shou questioned her if there is still anything, and Shouko immediately shook her head. “Shou-san...” she said.   
  
Shou responded as he waited for her to continue.   
  
 _“Like ice melts into rain, sometimes love turns into pain,”_  
  
Shouko whispered before she bowed and walked off. Shou got stunned on the spot and he immediately stood up before his assistant stopped him as there are few more fans waiting for his autograph.   
  
That quote was the quote that he sent to her three years back when he discovered that she went off.   
  
It was her, her name isn’t Shouko. She made it up in order to have him in her, although she knew she can’t.   
  
Shou waited patiently for her return to any of his event but she never appeared anymore. That was the first and last time he ever saw ‘Shouko’.    
  
 _‘Like how the wind came and goes, our love blew beyond me, and we can never be able to catch it up, not anymore.’_


End file.
